SupernaturalRebirth: Chance
by mfm2885
Summary: Desde que Dean voltara do Inferno, a relação dos irmãos Winchester vai de mal a pior. Talvez tudo o que eles precisem é de uma nova chance Em resposta ao desafio de Det Rood Oneshot. Sem beta.


_~Supernatural não me pertence. Não viso ganhar dinheiro escrevendo fics, apenas diversão~_

_Mas... – pensamentos de Dean_

**Mas... – pensamentos de Sam.**

Nota: Fic em resposta ao desafio de Det Rood. Oneshot, sem beta.

"O feriado da Páscoa se aproxima.

A palavra vem do hebreu "pessach" ou "pakha" em grego e "pache" em latim, significando a transição anunciada pelo equinócio de primavera, que ocorre em 20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte.

Antes de ser considerada a festa da ressurreição de Cristo, anunciava o fim do inverno e a chegada da primavera. No decorrer da história, sempre representou a passagem de um tempo difícil para outro mais farto.

O sentido cristão da Páscoa remete ao amor universal. Para muitas religiões, tal comemoração acaba se atribuindo mais importância do que o Natal.

Nas notas iniciais, é importante avisar que TODOS podem participar do desafio, apenas postando seu texto conforme a proposta, e o Título de "Supernatural-rebirth" mais o nome próprio (por assim dizer) em seguida, para indicar que o texto é a resposta ao desafio. Na verdade, exatamente como você fez." D e t R o o d.

* * *

**Supernatural-rebirth: Chance.**

_Desde que voltei do Inferno, desde que Castiel disse que __eles__ precisavam de mim, passei a achar que a vida é injusta e que todas as chances a mim dadas deveriam ser dadas a outrem._

_Por que meu irmão tem que complicar tudo? Por que ele aceitou a ajuda daquele demônio, sabendo que eu não queria que ele aceitasse?_

_Eu sei que fui criado para cuidar dele, para que eu fosse o filho perfeito, aquilo que meu pai queria ter sido, mas não pôde. No entanto, por que parece que as pessoas não reconhecem o meu esforço?_

_Cada chance que me é dada, em vez de me aproximar com meu irmão, parece nos afastar mais. Se continuar assim, quando olhá-lo, será como se estivesse caindo em um abismo._

_Eu devo ter esperança de que as coisas voltem ao que eram antes._

_Meu pai trocou a alma dele pela minha. Eu já tive uma nova chance._

_Devo admitir que o poder de Sam já ajudou, e que ele salvou minha vida várias vezes. Mas eu não quero que ele se ferre! Castiel avisou que, se Sam não parasse, eles interviriam._

_Ele não precisa ser o salvador. Essa tarefa já está destinada a mim._

_Humf, ele cresceu tanto, mudou tanto. Está mais atento, já sabe o que significam as coisas antes mesmo de eu falar, ele até percebe o perigo em lugares que eu nem imagino que exista..._

**Droga! Eu tenho me esforçado tanto para ser como meu irmão é. Para ser como ele era.**

**Não consigo alcançar isso sem usar meus poderes. Eu **_**não **_**posso, porque ele não deixa, mas eu ****devo****, pois é uma forma de salvar a vida das pessoas.**

**Quando ele se foi, as coisas se tornaram bem complicadas para mim. Se eu não tivesse Bob, ou até mesmo Ruby para me fazer companhia, eu não teria conseguido.**

**Meu irmão sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde que ele me impediu de ir para a Faculdade, desde que eu aceitei a sua oferta e perdi a Jessica. Ele sempre esteve lá.**

**E quando eu não estava mais ao lado dele, Dean fez a única coisa que ele achou certo fazer: trocou sua alma pela minha.**

**Eu não fiquei feliz em saber que ele morreria em vão.**

**Ahh, concorda que ele morrer por **_**mim**_** não vale muito a pena?! O que eu posso fazer? Sirvo apenas para deduzir as coisas, o sucesso das missões não depende de mim. Dean consegue fazer as coisas por ele mesmo.**

**E mesmo assim, quando eu não fazia nada além de acompanhá-lo, ele sempre esteve lá, me dando chances. Como se ele soubesse que eu me sentia inútil e humilhado.**

**Talvez eu apenas precise de uma nova chance.**

_Talvez meu irmão precise apenas de uma nova chance._

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Há quanto tempo, não?

Bem, essa fic ficou curtinha e, diferente de todas as outras que escrevi, não é yaoi.

Eu tinha recebido o e-mail da Empty no dia 2, mas só resolvi escrever quando ela me mandou uma PM. Como hoje é feriado e eu não tinha escola (provas, para ser mais específica), então eu resolvi escrever.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos, fiquem com Deus e até!


End file.
